


Good things come in threes

by Detroitbydark



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Polyamory, i am trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroitbydark/pseuds/Detroitbydark
Summary: What screws us up in life most is the picture we have of how it’s supposed to be.





	1. Chapter 1

The clock struck twelve. Evie watched as the thin second hand continued another lap around the clock face.

Tick  
Tock  
Tick  
Tock

She was exhausted and, while she hadn't yet turned into a pumpkin, her feet felt nearly as swollen as one. She glanced down at her sensible 3 inch heels and wondered just what she’d been thinking. She supposed she’d hoped getting dressed up would garner some attention and make the tips roll in. It hadn’t.

At least she’d looked cute. Harry had commented she’d looked more pirate than princess, giving her an appreciative whistle upon her arrival to work at the chip shop. The man needed to watch his cheeky comments before his girlfriend got ahold of him. Evie was sure Uma wouldn’t have found it amusing. He’d been doing it more and more lately, dropping compliments and casual touches like a man who didn’t have the most beautiful (and fearsome) girlfriend on the Isle. She frowned at the thought. She was no competition for Uma, nor did she want to be.

She hoped they weren’t on the rocks.

Uma and Captain Hook’s middle child were about the two most beautiful creatures she’d ever laid eyes on as far as she was concerned (and she felt she was practically an expert on the subject). When they were together? Simply perfection.

Evie’s heel tapped restlessly. The booties she’d picked matched her newly finished corset. she had fallen in love with the rich navy fabric at first sight. She’d nearly cut the woman in front of her to get it when she’d spotted in in a stall at the market. She’d used her reserve of salvaged black lace, leather cord, and other bits and bobs to adorn and lace it. Over top a thick strapped white tank, it was truly a work of art.

Her breasts had never looked better if she did say so herself.

She kicked the cute (impractical) heeled boots into the chair in front of her and leaned back against the one she’d all but fallen in minutes earlier.

She’d kept the rest of her outfit simple, a trusty pair of leather pants, nearly as torn as something Hook would wear, clung to her like a second skin. They’d seen better days but the leather was soft and supple. It felt wonderful against her skin.

Evie closed her eyes thinking of the bed that awaited her just a few blocks away. It was going to be heaven. She’d finished her side work and all she had left was to wait for Uma to finish hers so they could lock up.

Tiredly, she watched as Harry slipped in the front door, locking it behind him. It wasn’t uncommon for the First Mate to escort his Captain, and by default Evie, home after a late night. He made his way to a table across the room and sat kicking his boots up. She thought to chastise him. She’d literally just finished scrubbing the table tops and now the pirate had his grubby boots all over it. He flashed her a knowing smile, all teeth and cat-like charm. She half expected him to knock the neatly folded pile of napkins she’d left onto the floor simply for joy of spite.

Her protests died in her throat as a wave of exhaustion washed over her. All she could muster was a half hearted wave. He nodded back with blue eyes intensely trained on her. Had she not been so whipped maybe she would have thought more on the look.

“E?” The voice of the Sea Witch’s daughter rang from the kitchen.

“Yeah?”

“Someone here?” Uma asked

“Just your boy toy. You almost done?” The night had been a long. The longest since she’d started waiting tables at Ursula’s. Evie again took in the meager pile of change on the table. It had been less than lucrative. “Lousy pirates” She mumbled quietly as Uma pushed her way from the back.

“Hey, I resemble that, Princess” Uma chided, wiping her hands dry on her apron before untying it and tossing it behind the bar to be worried about at a later date. Evie chuckled quietly.

“Nothing about you is lousy _Captain_.” The cerulean haired princess replied, batting her eyes playfully at the petite woman. Evie wasn’t a member of the crew. Evie did, however, like to rib her friend with the title. Uma rolled her eyes. Evie wasn’t sure how she’d fallen into Uma’s good graces but she’d taken a chance on her and got her the job when she’d most needed it.

It wasn’t the best job, but since her falling out with her mother it was just enough to afford her a tiny ( _tiny_ ) studio apartment overlooking the harbor and the occasional bits and bobs for her designs. After being abandoned by her friends, what more could she really ask for?

Evie turned slightly in her seat as the pirate Captain tossed a trio of loose braids over her shoulder. The woman’s dark eyes darted to Harry. It was a pointed look. Evie couldn't place it. They had this way of speaking without words that Evie couldn’t begin to decipher. Gil had warned her not to even try. They’d been friends long before they were lovers and always seemed to know what the other was thinking without so much as a word.

Evie felt a small twinge of jealousy. What must it be like to have someone know you like that? What was it like to have unquestionable loyalty and support? She’d never been truly evil but Evie knew where her villainous faults lay. She was covetous as well as vain. In this case, she had to fight against her natural urge to want what she didn’t (what she couldn’t) have.

Her feet slipped to the floor and she groaned. “Never again.” She muttered trying to distract herself from thoughts that would have her half in a bottle before the night was done. “Next time I try to wear these to work, kill me.”

“This wouldn’t be nearly as much fun if you were dead” Uma murmured silkily. Evie froze as a pair of hands fell onto her shoulders. Fingers gently kneaded the flesh left exposed at her shoulder by her top.

“Relax, E. You worked your ass off tonight. Let me do this.” Uma commanded gently. Evie fought to comply to the order as Uma hummed her approval. As their friendship had grown so had Uma’s casual touch. It had taken Evie a minute to get used to it, as much as she longed for it, it was a foreign concept in practice. Evie focused on the tension melting away with each gentle squeeze her friend gave the tight muscles. Uma stopped momentarily to gather the loose blue locks in her hand and move them over the Princess’ shoulder and out of her way. Evie relaxed into the feeling, groaning softly as Uma redoubled her efforts on the knotted muscles flanking her neck. Evie’s head lolled back. Her eyes fluttered open to take in the predatory smile of her friend looking down on her.

Evie suddenly felt very awake and aware of her position. Her earlier tension returned with vengeance. Evies eyes darted to Harry who stared at the pair with those crystal blue eyes ablaze. The cheeky twinkle from earlier was replaced with something darker, something Evie couldn’t put a name to. The little Sea Witch was going to get her killed. It was an unspoken rule, no one messed with Harry’s girl. He wouldn’t care Evie was a woman. He was a possessive bastard when it came to his Captain. Evie struggled to sit up only to be pressed back down by Uma’s strong hands.

“I told you we should do this my way from the start” Uma directed the comment at her First Mate. Her thumbs continued to press and work against the bare skin of Evie’s neck. “Relax princess. You’re not in trouble.”

Evie found relaxing was the furthest thing from her mind.

“I-“ a finger pressed to her lips silenced her.

“You are going to be a good girl and be quiet” Uma informed. Evie bit the inside of her cheek hard as her eyes darted between the two pirates. “You can do that while I talk, right?”

Evie nodded her head slowly. Poison apples, what had she gotten herself into?

Uma hummed, seemingly pleased with the response. One of Uma’s hands left her neck and the sound of a chair scraping across the floor echoed through the silent room. Evie felt it bump against the back of her own and felt Uma’s body heat radiate from her behind her. The second hand rejoined the first. Evie shivered as Uma’s silky voice tickled at the shell of her ear. “Look at Harry, Princess.” Evie did as she was told. “He can’t take his eyes off us.”

Evie’s gaze turned to the pirate across the way. He’d taken his hat off and a stray wisp of hair hung into his eyes. He watches the pair like an animal on the prowl.

Realization dawned on her, slamming hard into her lungs, drawing the breath from her. Evie knew that look. It wasn’t murderous. It was too heavy lidded. His tongue darted out to wet his lips. Evie felt a thrill as she gave the look a name.

Desire.

“For such a smart girl you really can be dense.” Uma chided, her warm breath tickled at the sensitive skin. Chills ran through her. She felt embarrassment wash over her. “He’s been trying to get you into bed for weeks now.”

“Uma!” Evie stuttered, near panic, “I’d never-“ Uma shushed her gently.

“He thought his way would work better than mine.”

Evie’s mind short circuited as Uma kept talking. “I knew you’d need a more direct proposition. Thanks for proving me right, by the way.”

“Aye, thanks for that, Princess. I’ll be doing her chores for the next week.” Harry shot back with a smirk.

Evie’s attention drifted back to the pirate Captain as delicate, dark fingers took hold of her chin, gently encouraging her to turn her head. Evie was entranced by the soft look on her friends face, she suddenly looked less confident than she’d sounded minutes ago. Uma looked unsure as she leant in. Evie’s eyes fluttered shut moments before she felt soft, full lips pressed to hers. Her body tensed for a moment before relaxing into the kiss. Uma’s touch was tentative and feather light. It was a kiss that asked questions in that same unspoken language Evie had watched her speak to Harry in.

_Is this ok?_

_Do you want me to stop?_

Evie felt like she could decipher those simple questions. She sighed happily into the other woman’s mouth, taking her lower lip between her teeth and nipping gently. Uma’s tongue slid along the seam of her lips. When Evie’s tongue stroked against it the pirate captain growled lowly.

_Yes, this is ok._

_Please don’t stop._

Neither paid mind to the pirate who sunk down into a crouch next to them, his hands resting on his knees as he watched the pair.

“Absolutely stunning” The familiar burr distracted the two. As they pulled back Evie noted Hook’s proximity to them. He looked at Uma, his hand moving to gently to caress her face. “You win, love.” He said quietly. “I wonder,” He questioned leaning into brush his lips against his Captain’s “Does she taste as good as I imagined?”

Evie whimpered softly, watching his tongue slide into the mouth she’d just been kissing. Uma smiled into the kiss. “Better.” She murmured as they broke apart. “But really you should try it from the source.”

Harry’s dark gaze shifted to Evie . A flush rose high and hot in her cheeks. He cocked his head questioningly as his fingers grazed along her thigh. Evie nodded, leaning forward and capturing his mouth, a play for power, trying to regain some in the situation. Harry chuckled at the action before his tongue was slipping into her mouth and stroking against her own, taking the upper hand back. His kiss was different than Uma’s , more demanding than asking. A large hand cupped the back of her head, fingers twist in her hair.

 _I’ve waited too long for this_.

Evie nearly came out of her chair as Uma’s teeth nipped at her ear lobe. Heat pooled low in her belly. She felt like she’s losing herself in the moment. She had questions or at least she thought she had. She’s forgotten them one by one.

As Harry’s mouth slipped down to her throat Evie let her fingers lace with Uma’s. She found herself seeking out the other woman’s lips again. She wanted another taste of the promises they offered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve had this sitting around for months. I’m tired of nit picking it and need to post it, errors and all. Enjoy!

The restless, anxious feeling started deep in Uma's chest. She didn’t like it. She hadn't felt it in a long time, years to be exact, but here it was gnawing and digging at her. The familiar sound of knuckles rapping at her door drew her attention away from her closet rummaging for only a minute. "Come in!"

She picked out a handful of hangars giving each shirt the once over before one by one placing them back.

She mulled over the merits of the black tank vs the white v-neck for a moment before finally placing the black tank back in favor of the simple white t-shirt with a deep cut neck. She pulled it on quickly before slipping her favorite suede vest over top. She glanced at herself in the mirror approvingly as Harry slunk up behind her. She smiled at her reflection as one strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back against him. The fingers of his free hand danced up her outer thigh, under her aquamarine skirt. She swatted at the appendage with a laugh. "Down boy."

His eyes danced with mirth as he rested his chin on her shoulder, "Ready for work, Captain?" It was a simple question but it grated on Uma's nerves. She didn't want to work. She couldn't. It took her a moment to answer. She'd been weighing the pros and cons all day. "I think I'm skipping tonight."

Harry's eyes lit up with mischief and his full lips broke into a smirk. It was short lived though as his eyebrows knit together and his lips set in a firm line. "What about Evie and Gil? You goin' te leave them high and dry?"

Uma had known the question would be asked and she'd been thinking of what to say. It was a Friday night, one of the busiest for the week. She knew they were both capable of pulling their weight at the Chip Shop but she really was leaving the pair high and dry and down one person.

Was it so bad that she wanted Harry just to herself for a night? Evie had been so much a part of them for going on a month. Uma was beginning to feel her idea had been short sighted. Them pursuing the Princess? It hadn't been thought out and now she was having her reservations. She was allowed to right?

"The Princess will be fine. Gil will have her back." Harry looked unconvinced, "I just...I need just a night of us." She said firmly as she spun, placing her palms flat against his chest. He smiled gently, covering her hands with his own.

"That's fine, Love, but don't ye  think we should at least give them a heads up?"

Uma huffed. Who was this Harry sitting here in front of her making all the sense in the world?

"I don't need to give anyone a heads up." Her tone was haughty and she hoped it held enough authority to make him stop questioning. She didn't want to explain herself. She didn't want to discuss feelings. He held his hands up in surrender.

"Aye, Captain. I was just wondering..."

"Well, stop wondering and take me out. Show me a good time, pirate."

A feral smirk graced his chiseled features as he stepped back. Harry swept his hat off with a low bow. "As ye wish."

”About damn time.”

* * *

 

When Evie found Uma she was kicked back on the deck of the Lost Revenge. Her legs dangled haphazardly over the side as she stared up at the moon. It shown bright though partially eclipsed by the Isle’s smog, still thick in the night hours.

”You fucked me over.” The words were blunt and tired coming from the Princess. Uma didn’t turn her head, didn’t make eye contact. “Nothing to say? I thought we watched each other’s backs?” Evie’s tone was weary and there was an underlying hurt that made Uma’s insides twist. “What gives?”

Uma stared out across the harbor. She could see Evie’s building, knew which window was hers. 

“I just needed a night off. I’m allowed to spend time with my boyfriend by myself.” 

They were sharp words, thrown carelessly around. She heard a rough intake of breath. They’d found a mark.

”I never said you didn’t. I never said we all had to be together 24/7.” Evie said quietly folding down onto the deck just out of reach.

Uma shrugged. Evie hadn’t ever said anything. She’d gone with the flow, had never asked nor demanded anything of Harry or her. The Sea Witch’s daughter knew deep down she was being unreasonable but it felt like she was an outsider looking in on the situation. The rational part, the one watching, kept shouting telling her just to talk and stop throwing barbs, but the irrational part in charge would hear nothing of it.

Uma glanced over at the woman. She looked exhausted. Her clothes were filthy. There was a smidge if batter high on her check they normally would have joked about. It matched the batches of tartar sauce that we’re never going to come out of her skirt. Her shoes sat off to her right and he barefeet flexed nervously against the boards of the deck as if her toes were trying to dig down into the Revenge herself. Uma felt a wave of guilt wash over her.

”What gives, Uma? Talk to me.” Evie’s tone was pleading.

”I just wanted a night with Harry is all.” Uma shrugged. “Nothing personal.”

”Funny, this feels very personal.” Evie muttered, “did I do something wrong?” She asked a moment of silence.

Uma could hear the tone of uncertainty. Rational Uma screamed to reassure her. Emotional Uma made it worse.

”This isn’t always about you.”

”I don’t remember ever saying it was.” Evie shot back quietly as exasperation replaces uncertainty.

Uma turned to fully face her friend,  “What we’re doing isn’t right. It’s unnatural.”

Evi recoiled as if slapped. Her lip trembled slightly but to her credit she showed no other sign of emotion. “I’m not sure I understand what your saying.” She said slowly.

”Come on, E. You’re a smart girl. Don’t play dumb.” Uma could see the cerulean haired girl set her jaw, knew she was biting the inside of her cheeks, umber eyes narrowed.

“Don’t you see the way people have been staring when the three of us are out? The way they snicker when you grab my hand.” She felt her face flush red. Uma has noticed the looks. She’d heard what was being said.

Harry was “the man” with two beautiful women on his arm. Uma? Uma was “greedy” or “confused” or “couldn’t make up her mind”. She’d heard the snide comments and they dug at her. “Do you blame me for wanting a night without that?”

Evie started than stopped twice, her mouth opening than closing like a fish out of water. “I wasn’t the one who started this...whatever we’re calling it. I wasn’t the one who persued the two of you-“

“That doesn’t mean I’m not allowed to second guess it!”

Evie threw her hand ma up in the air, “that’s right, and I never said otherwise! I figured you’d at least have the decency to come to me and talk to me about it.”

Uma looked away suddenly finding something very interesting with her hands. Evie was right.

She wasn’t going to tell her that but she was. 

“And Harry!” Evie went on, her voice rising an octave, “was he all aboard the screw Evie over train too?”

”Leave Harry out of this!” Uma growled.

”Why? Obviously, he knew what you were doing tonight. Doesn’t he have some say in this too? Or is our relationship all about bowing down unquestioningly to what the Captain says?”

Uma rose quickly to her feet and Evie scrambled to follow. “I didn’t think this through. I should have never even entertained the idea of you!” She jabbed her index finger into the Princess’ chest. Uma could see tears welling up in the ruby lipped girls eyes but she didn’t back down.

”Are you admitting to making a mistake? Somebody stop the presses!” Evie looked around, as if they had an audience. The deck remained barren.

”Maybe I am” Uma smirked, “Maybe you’re the mistake.” She watched with a mixture of horror and delight as Evie froze. She wanted to hurt the girl, run her off, so she didn’t have to deal with the feelings that really were bothering her but the second the words had left her mouth she’d wished she could reel them back in. 

Evie stooped to scoop her shoes up. She gave Uma a hard look before turning and marching off the ship. 

A knot formed in the pit of Uma’s stomach. She wanted to call out for Evie to stop. She wanted apologize and tell her how scared she was.

Her pride won out.

Uma’s eyes followed Evie’s progress up the pier. She watched as Harry met her. Evie tried to push past, Harry’s face was confused as he held her at arms length. Words were said but Uma couldn’t make them out as Evie brushed off his hands and moved past him and into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry resolved to make things right.

“I saw your  _Princess_ out an about with Gaston’s boy”

Harry’s spine stiffened, by the smug grin that rolled across his father’s face that had been the goal. The younger Hook should have realized when his father requested his presence for dinner there was an ulterior motive. The Isle was small and Harry knew everyone had heard of the falling out between Uma and Evie.

Harry worked hard to school his features and deprive his father of whatever satisfaction he was deriving from his son’s discomfort.

”Aye, Captn’.” He said stiffly “Gil and Evie are good friends. It’s likely ye did see them out.” 

It’d been near on three weeks since the blow out on the Lost Revenge. Three weeks and Harry himself had seen not a trace of the Princess. It was as if she was some exotic cryptid you heard about but couldn’t prove existed.

When Uma and he had shown up to the Chip Shop the morning after, weary and worn from their own argument, Evie’s  keys and apron had been left on the bar. No note. Nothing. Gone.

”Gil...?” James Hook trailed off for a moment. “Oh the runt! I forget he has that one.” He muttered to himself. A crocodile grin full of teeth and danger clicked into place. 

Harry tried to school his features but he knew by the sadistic joy playing in his Da’s eyes that he was failing miserably. 

“Not that son, boy.” The Captain leaned forward slightly, “The eldest, Gaston Junior.”

Harry felt the cheap metal of the knife he was holding begin to bend in his white knuckle grip. He didn’t dare question what his father had heard but he wanted to argue with him. 

“She looked pretty as a picture on his arm. A wee beautiful little bit of treasure.” The Captain enjoyed twisting the proverbial knife. “I suppose this means you and the lovely Captain won’t be bringing her around anymore?”

Harry felt blood rushing to his head. He could hear it pumping in his ears. He knew any mask he’d had in place was gone.

Evie wouldn’t. She was too smart. Too good for the likes of Gaston Jr. Harry laid the bent flatware down with as much gentleness as he could manage.

Evie, their Evie, was deserving of so much more than Gaston’s dull lout of a son. His belly twisted as his father chewed quietly across the table, seemingly enjoying his only sons turmoil.

Their Evie had been worth so much more than what had been done to her. He couldn’t even blame Uma, not entirely. He’d been complacent. He’d gone along with Uma even though he knew it wasn’t right. Now, he had to hear second hand about who their princess had moved on with. It made him angry. It hurt and that made the anger worse. It roiled and turned in his belly.

 Without much thought he pushed roughly from the table, grabbing his coat and hat from where they hung on a nearby rack. He didn’t acknowledge his father as he slipped the worn red leather over his shoulders and let his hat sit haphazardly over unruly hair.

Harry heard the Auld Codfish laugh and yell after him as he stalked from the Captain’s quarters.

”Nice visiting with you, boy! 

* * *

 

In times of emotion Harry had never been accused of being rational. He wasn’t one for thought out plans or working though the possibilities. He considered himself a man of action! So, when he found himself on the third floor of Evie’s dilapidated apartment building jamming a switchblade into the locking mechanism of her door he didn’t stop to question whether it was a good idea or not. All that mattered was that he needed to see her and she wasn’t answering her door.

Of course the reason she wasn’t answering may have been because she wasn’t home.

The apartment was dark and the only light filtered in through a lone dirty window. Kicking the door shut with his foot Harry glanced about. Glancing out the window he was able to make out the Lost Revenge easily. The ship sat stoically in her slip, perhaps still awaiting the day when she’d be free to roam the oceans waters.

Harry turned in a off kilter circle taking in the space. He’d forgotten how small the apartment was. Even by Revenge standards it was small. Everything shared one room. His fingers grazed the ancient wood of the footboard of her bed.  It’s comforter was nearly as old as the bed but somehow in all it’s shabbiness it seemed elegant as if to scream Evie. The whole place did. Her little touches were everywhere.

He inhaled deeply, drawing in the scent of soap that held a soft floral note to it. Uma had half the bar on the Revenge. Evie had cut it in two when the Captain had said how much she’d liked it. 

He sunk down on the bed. Uma. By the Gods above and below he wished she’d talked to him about what had been bothering her. Talked to them. He still had a hard time understanding where she was coming from. Having the two women was something he’d never known he’d wanted. He’d always thought Uma was the only one who he’d need. While he’d been attracted to the Princess she was only supposed to be a bit of fun. Evie had slipped past both of their defenses. Now he felt as if something was missing, and though they hadn’t spoken about it he knew Uma was feeling the same. She’d been quiet, thoughtful when she was usually brash. She was drifting and he didn’t know how to reel her back.

The sound of feet coming up the stairs pulled him from his thoughts. He rose swiftly as two pairs of steps came closer to the door. He moved quietly to the point just behind the door. He glanced from the small peep hole in time to see Evie backing up and Gaston Jr. putting an arm out. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. The man was far to close to his girl. 

Harry listened intently to their muffled voices.

”I had a wonderful time” Evie began with an exaggerated yawn, “but I really need to be getting to bed so...” Harry looked down and watched the knob turning.

”Come on Evie” Jr’s voice sounded petulant. “You never let me come in. We could keep the fun going, ya know?”

Harry watched slivers of light from the hallway begin to spill across the floor as the door began its inward swing.

”I’m not sure I do know”

Harry could hear her voice clearer now and the faint tone of anxiety underlying her words made him want to step from the shadows. 

“Come on Eves, everyone knows all about you and the pirates.” The  door stopped moving. “I mean if you're going to sleep around with that lot why not me?” The man tried to sound charming but his words were rotten.

A ‘crack’ resounded so loudly that even Harry flinched from his position. The door flung open and slammed shut. The blue-haired beauty was quick to slide the pair of locks. He watched her let out a deep shuddering breathe.

He wanted to hook the bastard muttering obscenities in the hall. How dare he-

Evie’s spine stiffened.

”Hook.” She said tiredly, “Don’t think I didn’t see your handiwork on my lock.”

Harry took half a step forward as she turned toward him but halted abruptly when she put her hand out to stop him.

”I don’t want to see you.”

”Evie, love-“ he was cut off by a choked laugh.

”Love? LOVE?” He voice grew in volume as she spoke, raw with emotion. “Don’t you barge in here and start sputtering about ‘love’ to me Harry Hook.” She took a step into his space, jabbing a delicate finger into his chest. “I’ve felt what your brand of ‘love’ first hand. I’m not buying anymore of that snake oil” she spat.

He’d come to talk and she wasn’t letting him get a word in edgewise. The simmering anger from earlier was bubbling to the surface. He latched onto her wrist as she went in for another poke.

“You haven’t felt for a second what love from either of us could be.” He growled “You ran away!”

”She pushed me away!” Evie attempted to pull her hand back but Harry kept a strong grip on it. He was afraid if he let go he’d never get her back. 

“And me?” He asked, voice lowering. Red was coloring Evie’s cheeks and he couldn’t help but admire it.

Evie matched her volume to his own, suddenly sounding very tired, “You let it happen.”

His poor black heart clenched at the mournful sound of her words. He pulled gently on her wrist and her body moved toward him with only the laziest of struggles.

Harry wrapped his arms around her holding her close as the first wracking sobs reached his ears. He rubbed slow circles between her shoulders with one hand and stroked a rough hand over her hair, peppering the crown of her head with kisses.

Time held still as he let her cry against his chest. His heart hurt. They’d done this. Tears prickled at hisniwb eyes. Slowly her sobs subsided. 

“I’m so mad at you” She hiccuped pulling back but not attempting to disentangle herself from his grasp (something he was grateful for).

”I know.” He mumbled softly, kissing her forehead.

”But I love you so much and I feel like the two emotions are tearing me apart.” 

Harry stepped backwards until his knees hit her bed and he sunk down onto the mattress, pulling her into his lap as he did.

”Be mad, Princess. Be furious and angry and righteous but” he paused for a breath, “when your done, forgive me. Forgive us.”

Evie looked up at him with red puffy eyes “I don’t want to hurt anymore but I don’t know how to make it stop” 

She sounded lost.

He felt lost.

”How about we all talk it through, Aye?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Harry and lost Harry even more so. Originally I had planned this for a three chapter piece. Now it’s officially 4. Thank to daredoll, who’s comment encouraged me to put the finishing touches on this chapter I’ve been working on for months.

**Author's Note:**

> This little bunny hopped into my life a week ago. It was supposed to be shameless smut. It became something else. I do have ideas for a couple more chapters if there’s any interest. Comment and let me know if you’d like to see more of these three.


End file.
